Care
by puppet from the dead
Summary: He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care for anybody but himself...


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Summary: "He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care for anyone but himself…"**

**Warning: Lemon (a sad one), angst, and well…a depressed Yoh.**

**Yoh's POV**

Why? Why does he keep me here? Doesn't he know I'm unhappy? Not that he cares. Care. I thought he could care…but he doesn't. Actually…I guess he does care. He cares only for himself, and his needs. I look up when my bedroom door burst open.

"Oh Yoh? How are you doing today? Anything new?" Hao ask me in a sing song voice. I hate that voice. I t makes me sick to my stomach…Oops.

"Well, well, well. Thinking bad things about me huh Yoh? That's nothing new. I'm not doing anything new about it either." He said, an evil grin making it's way to his face. Fuck.

"Fuck? You want me to _fuck _you? Now, that's something new." He says, laughing evilly.

I bite my lip as he comes up to me and grabs my hair roughly, pulling it, forcing me off the bed. Onto my feet. My feet hurt really bad. He burnt them two days ago. He never takes pity. It was horrible.

**Flashback: 2 days ago…**

**Normal POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoh screamed loudly as Hao grabbed his foot and lit it on fire, keeping his hand there.

"What's wrong otouto? You told me you were kinda cold, so I'm just warming you up." Hao laughed.

"HHHHAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!" Yoh screamed, in tears.

"Stop? Now? Why?" Hao asked making the fire hotter.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH-" Yoh's screaming got cut off as Hao pressed a rough kiss to Yoh's lips. Hao made the fire go away with a flick of his hand. Then he pulled away, turning around to leave. But stopped mid way when he heard Yoh crying. He turned around to look at his brother. He was sitting on the floor, his back facing Hao. He had his knees pulled up to his chest. Hao could see the small puddle of blood forming around Yoh. From his bleeding, burnt feet.

"Stop crying you pathetic little weakling. You're lucky I kept you alive. I was actually deciding if I should kill you today, but instead I just decided to make you suffer…badly. Besides…" Hao turned back around heading to the door. "…You're lucky I didn't fuck you senseless." Hao laughed then slammed the door as he went out.

**End of flashback**

**Yoh's POV again**

"Know what Yoh?" Hao asked me.

"W-What?" I asked, shaking a little, for he still had his grasp on my hair.

"What time is it?" He asked me innocently.

"I-I don't k-know." I replied, a little scared at what he was going to say to me next. He was so unpredictable.

"Time to play." He whispered in my ear before licking and nibbling on it.

I whimpered. I hated him. He then threw me onto the bed before climbing over me. He looked at me for a moment before leaning down to place a soft simple kiss on my lips. He always did that. First he would place a soft gentle kiss on me then he would be rough as hell. He looked me up and down hungrily.

"Why, when was the last time we did this Yoh?" He asked me. I turned my head away, ashamed. But then regretted it when he grabbed my chin roughly forcing me to look at him.

"Tell me Yoh." He said sternly.

"4 days ago…" I said.

"Hmm…quite a long time ago." He said.

Maybe in his world.

"Excuse me?" He said glaring down at me, though it was still a questioning look.

"Sorry." I said.

He smiled at me before leaning down, kissing me. I could feel his tongue licking at my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I immediately complied, not wanting him to hurt me…physically. His tongue roamed my mouth, not leaving a single spot untouched by his dominance. He pulled away moving to my neck. He started just kissing it but then covered my neck with his saliva by licking it. I had to try hard not to moan. His hand went down to the buttons on my shirt and started to undo them. Once my shirt was off he studied me again. It's like he was taking mental photos of my body. As if he didn't see enough of it all the time. He must of heard me 'cuase then he leant down and bit one of my nipples hard, making me cry out in pain.

"Having fun Yoh? You know, you think a lot about me. Even when I'm not here you still think of me. Why? If you hate me why do you think of me?" He asked me. He always ask me that question, every time we're in this position. I never answer. I'm afraid I'll say something I'll regret. But I guess today was different.

"It's hard not to think about a killer who rapes you at least three times a week…and tortures you. Besides…you're here most of the time, and when you're here it's even harder not to think of you." I said not really thinking. His face quickly turned into a hard, deadly glare.

"Your luck just ran out. I was going to go slow and be a little more gentler…but you just blew it." He said through gritted teeth.

"When exactly did I receive this luck? 'Cuase I know I didn't get it when you walked into the room." I said then covered my mouth my eyes becoming wide. I meant to think that. Not that he wouldn't have heard it. Yes, today was indeed very different.

"Oh, Yoh, Yoh ,Yoh! You are defiantly going to hurt after I'm done with you! This is going to be very painful for you, Yoh dear!" He yelled at me. Now I was just scared shitless.

Hao grabbed both my wrist and held them over my head. He then leaned down and took one of nipples into his mouth, I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't moan. I thought he said it was going to be painful.

"Oh, it's getting there." He whispered.

He then bit me…hard.

"Hao!" I yelped.

He stopped to lean up and kiss me again. Then he moved down, sticking his tongue into my naval. I gasped at the contact. Was he actually going to give me a…blowjob? He's never got this far. He just comes in here and fucks me. That's it. No foreplay. He moved to my pants and started to undo them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to struggle away.

"I was just going to take your pants off so I could take you like I have all the _other _times." He laughed.

"I know…" I said, turning my head to the side.

"Then why did you ask?" Hao asked, clearly irritated. I shrugged.

"Okay then. Shall we continue?" Asked Hao, though I knew he already had an answer in mind.

"No. At least, I don't want to." I said.

"Tough titty said the kitty 'cause the milk ran dry." Hao laughed.

He then pulled my pants down all the way and let go of my wrist to take his poncho off. He pulled his pants of leaving us both in our boxers. He straddled me and grabbed a hold of my wrist again, he stuck his other hand into my boxers and started teasingly stroking me. He grinned like a mad man when I arched of the bed.

"Haoooo…" I moaned, though I defiantly shouldn't have. He laughed maniacally.

He took his hand out and pulled my boxers off all the way. He let go of my wrist again to pull his off. He placed himself at my entrance. I tried to brace myself for the pain that was to come, but it still hurt like hell.

"HAAAAOOOOO!" I screamed. It hurt _really_ bad.

"Oh, Yoh! You're so tight!" He moaned out while thrusting into me.

"WHY?!" I screamed out.

"Why what Yoh?" Hao asked, stopping his thrusting, panting.

"Why? Why do you do this to me? You don't care about me. So why do you keep me alive? Can't I just die? You don't care. You don't care…" I said, just above a whisper, crying.

Hao started to glare at me.

"Because. I. Need. Stress. Relief!" He said, thrusting into me between each word, making me cry out in pain. He didn't stop, nor did he slow down. He just threw his head back and moaned as I cried out. The pain started to fade and pleasure soon replaced it. I moaned loudly as I grasped his shoulders.

"You're right! I don't care for you in the least Yoh! I hate you! I could care less if you just dropped dead!" Hao screamed at me, thrusting a lot harder and deeper than before. Also grabbing my cock, stroking it roughly.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the pain, and the fact that I came all over the both of us.

Hao spilled his seed inside a little after, making me grunt. He then pulled out of me. He got up and put his clothes back on, then he turned to me.

"I really don't care. I don't care. I don't care for you…at all…" It sounded like he was saying it more to himself than me. He then walked at a fast pace to the door and left, slamming it.

I sighed.

"He doesn't care." I whispered to myself.

**Hao's POV**

I walked into my room, closing the door. I went to my bed and grabbed a pillow hugging it close to me. I felt so weak. I always feel weak after I hurt Yoh. It's like something else takes a hold of me when I see him. He thinks I don't care. All of his thoughts have to do with me. Sometimes I wish I couldn't read his mind. Tears started streaming down my face.

"I do care. I do care. I care about you a lot Yoh. I would put my own life in danger for yours. I do care…deeply. Aishiteru otouto." I said before I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Sad…This is a one-shot. I was thinking of making it into a story…but I thought that would be a bit awkward for me to write. Hao was very OOC at the end.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
